En susurros te quiero
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Lleva toda la tarde recibiendo miradas curiosas y sonrisas contenidas. Sero está muy extrañado; qué le queda más que sonreír así, enrarecido. No indaga mucho; cansancio, todavía, acumulado. No se entera de que Ashido se aprovechó de él en su vulnerabilidad. O de que ella es la que manda a los demás a guardar silencio antes de que le digan algo. Sobre su... —¿Qué traes en...?


Me pregunto, seria y constantemente, cómo es posible que escriba tanta cursilería... Como sea. El título es lo peor. Antes iba a ser « pintor de suspiros ». Pero. Terminé dejándolo así.

**Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**En susurros « Te quiero ».**

* * *

Al principio no es demasiado consciente del cansancio acumulado que lo hace moverse, fluyendo en calmada apatía y desinterés. Tan sólo lo nota hasta que es que está con Ashido.

Y Sero se percata porque todo lo que no lo ha dejado dormir tranquilo en ese breve lapso, todas las voces de sus pensamientos críticos y en la mayoría de sus veces, más pesimistas que optimistas, parecen ir a guardar silencio, bajándose gradualmente en volumen e importancia y, para cuando quiere darse cuenta ha cerrado ya los ojos y cabeceado mientras se supone que escucha lo que sea que Ashido haya decidido que era importante por contarle.

No recordaba bien la mayoría de lo que se suponía que estaban hablando, sinceramente; tenía la noción de haber empezado esa charla con una queja por parte de ella, sobre lo molesto que a veces es tener que convivir con alguien tan consciente más de su cuerpo que de ella misma como persona. Sero sabía perfectamente a quién y por qué hacía alusión con aquello. Y se había recordado que aún tenía que ser menos permisivo y flexible y, de alguna manera, castigar al desgraciado de Mineta por aprovecharse de hasta la más pequeña oportunidad para sentir los pechos de su, _amiga_. Aunque con Ashido, durante sus conversaciones, se trataba de una situación bastante rara y quizá por eso era que se había perdido en la conversación y ya no sabía bien cómo era que habían llegado a hablar de.

—... Para poder hacer eso tienes que prepararte mentalmente, primero. Ya sabes. Algo como agarrar impulso y asegurarte de visualizar dónde vas a caer. ¡Hay que tener control total sobre todo el cuerpo! Y, y... ¡empujar desde la cadera! ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, sí. Lo hago, lo hago.

Sero aprovecha que se le ha caído un poco la cabeza y sigue el movimiento en ademán de asentimientos, sacude la cabeza y los ojos los vuelve a abrir y al verla emocionada mientras ella continúa explicando movimientos y ritmos y demás cosas de baile que a ella le encantan, tiene el reflejo de ir a bostezar. No deseando parecer descarado, ni mucho menos desinteresado, se voltea al lado opuesto intentando disimularlo, pero es difícil, con Ashido que a pesar de inquieta le presta tanta atención y se asegura de tenerlo al tanto y no aburrirlo. Entonces.

—Perdón, ¿entonces aún si te invito yo, no saldrías a bailar conmigo?

—Si me invitas tú, iré probablemente a cualquier parte que digas.

Sero no tiene tiempo de sopesar, antes de decirlas, el peso de sus propias palabras. Y no es hasta que Ashido hace un silencio abrupto, que se da cuenta de lo que acaba de soltar. No obstante, no sabe si se debe a las horas de sueño faltantes que le pasan factura o a que en realidad tan solo lo tiene tan asimilado, que no le provoca o causa ninguna reacción de vergüenza. Y tan solo se lleva la mano a los ojos, de donde se le desprenden el par de lagrimillas por los bordes, después de haber bostezado.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez es que está más dormido que despierto. Porque cuando observa a Ashido que en silencio, parece estar un poquito apenada, pero más que nada alegre; le regala una sonrisa perezosa y se inclina un poco hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿lo que dices es que me quieres invitar a bailar, Ashido?

Y el coqueteo se le escapa, sin que pueda arrepentirse de ninguna forma de ello.

—¡Es hipotético! ¡Lo que digo es que-

Ashido parece ponerse nerviosa y su verborrea comienza, su lengua moviéndose sin correa que la ate. Él cierra los ojos y vuelve a inclinar la cabeza, y siente la pesadumbre de una cita pendiente con la almohada, que interrumpe a Ashido con unas carcajadas lentas, suaves, que suenan a tonterías entorpecidas. A Ashido, por supuesto, no le gusta para nada la situación; y además de sentir el calor hasta en las orejas, no le queda más que impresionarse cuando de la nada, Sero deja caer su cabeza y la apoya en su hombro.

—Ashido, tengo sueño...

¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—¿Dices que te estoy causando sueño? ¿Dices que-

—Para nada. Tengo sueño y nada más. Eso es todo lo que digo.

—Ah.

_Ah..._

Se le corta la inspiración y ella no puede enfadarse con él. Aún cuando eso sea lo que ella quiere... _No_; lo que de verdad quisiera es poder sacárselo de encima o hacerle algo por hacerla a ella sentirse así de nerviosa y alterada. Pero lo escucha, suavemente, respirar; quedo, tranquilo; y casi puede jurar que son pequeños ronquidos los que acarician su hombro y parte de la piel de su cuello.

—¿Sero...? ¿Estás...?

Él respira y se alza de pronto; y sus rostros quedan bastante cerca, el uno del otro. Así que Ashido puede darse cuenta, entonces; las no muy notorias, todavía, marcas amoratadas bajo sus ojos.

—¿Estás durmiendo bien?

—Creo que no lo suficiente, últimamente, ¿sabes?

Sero vuelve a tener el reflejo de un bostezo que reprime en sonido, y una vez más tiene un par de lagrimillas en los costados de los ojos. Ashido se toma su tiempo y las retira cuidadosamente.

Aprovecha, y además de acariciarle los pómulos, también le toma un mechón de cabello para acomodárselo detrás de su oreja. —Tienes sueño. Ahorita.

Sero le asiente apenas, ligeramente puesto que no desea apartarse del calor que tiene entre sus manos. Y suspira un sí mascullado.

Ashido aprieta los labios antes de sonreír, y que una risilla se le escape de su boca, traviesa, como la misma sonrisa.

En el espacio que tienen, se echa de pronto hacia atrás. Acomodándose la falda y pasando a darse unas pequeñas palmadas en los muslos: —¿quieres dormirte un rato?

Sero la mira sin comprenderla, y a Ashido le hace gracia, le da ternura, porque se da cuenta con facilidad que ni energías para aquello tiene, para eso de interrogarla o contradecirla con sus muecas y gestos torcidos. Sero era alguien bastante expresivo, así que era difícil no darse cuenta, transparentemente, cuando no estaba de acuerdo, o lo estaba, con algo.

Ashido también había alcanzado a percibir que era un poco cariñoso, sobre todo entrando en confianzas. Por eso le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo a solas con él, cuando llegaba a ser más permisivo.

—Oh, ¡ven acá y échate una siesta, ¿sí?

Ni bien espera, Ashido ya tiró de él hasta hacerlo recostar su cabeza en sus piernas. Y él apenas reacciona, yéndola a ver extrañado. Bastante desconcertado, mareado por el movimiento.

Ella lo mira y a penas le sonríe, por poco con timidez; pero es tímido jugueteo, cuando hace más grande su sonrisa y comienza a acariciarle los cabellos de la frente. —Qué suavecito está tu cabello... —murmura, pasando a tomarse uno de sus mechones rosados; haciendo una breve comparación entre el cabello de cada uno—. Y lacio. Me encanta tu cabello lacio...

A Sero se le comienzan a calentar las mejillas, pero cierra los ojos y tan solo suspira. Quedándose quieto y muy manso, dejándose hacer.

Ashido comienza a tararear una suave melodía desconocida.

Sero se comienza a arrullar con tal tarareo y hasta que un par de ronquidos bajos se le escapan, Ashido va bajando más la voz hasta quedarse en silencio, tan solo observándolo.

Un ronquido más y lo siguiente es que Sero vuelve a abrir la boca diciendo: —Ashido...

—¿Sí?

Lo siguiente que balbucea es un movimiento de labios en voz tan baja que Ashido siente que alucina. Siente que alucina porque si sus ojos no la engañan y si sus oídos apenas han alcanzado a captar, de verdad, lo que Sero le ha dicho. Las palabras que le ha soltado.

_Te quiero_.

No. Nada de eso, ni hablar. Está alucinando. Tiene delirios cósmicos. Ha de ser cuestión de falta de oxígeno en la sangre, o lo que sea que se la pone caliente y le provoca un revoltijo bajo su estómago.

Es que ella sabe lo mucho que lo quiere, así que eso solo es ella viendo lo que quiere ver. Pero...

_Sero es lindo._

Sero dormido sobre su regazo, agotado, con su expresión relajada, trae a Ashido una sensación de calidez excepcional.

_Te quiero._

—Moh, dame un respiro, Sero Hanta. No puede ser justo que tú tan tranquilo, durmiendo, mientras me has acelerado los latidos del corazón...

Juguetea y en voz baja se queja. Hace un mohín de sus labios y continúa acariciándole el cabello de la frente, despejándosela. Volviendo a tararear antes de darse cuenta. Reprime, y luego no, la boba sonrisa que tiene en la boca. Esa sonrisita que se le escapa, y un brillo burlón, en sus ojos, despierta y se combina, se mezcla. Cambia los aires.

Su _venganza_ queda hecha en una trenza, unos cuantos cabellos del chico trenzados; él no teniendo forma de enterarse de ello, perdido en sueños.


End file.
